Conveyor system may include multiple carriers. The multiple carriers may often arranged in an end-to-end configuration. The end-to-end configuration may enable articles on the multiple carriers to traverse either an open loop or a closed loop path. For example, in the end-to-end configuration, the multiple carriers may be arranged with a gap between adjacent carriers. This gap between the adjacent carriers is problematic to articles conveyed on the conveyor belts. For example, in conventional conveyor systems, when small articles, such as flat mails or polybags, with dimension less than the dimension of the gap are conveyed through the multiple carriers, the small articles may be stuck in the gap that exists between the adjacent carriers. When the small articles are stuck in the gap, the conveyor system must be shut down for recovering the small articles from the gap. In this regard, shutting down of the conveyor system at regular intervals for recovering the small articles from the gap affects overall productivity. In addition, the gap allows debris to be lodged between the multiple carriers which may damage few moving components of these carriers over a period of time. Therefore, conventional conveyor systems require regular maintenance for cleaning the debris lodged into the gap. Furthermore, when the conveyor system is handling fragile articles, there exists a possibility of breakage of the fragile articles when stuck in the gap between the adjacent carriers.